


I love you!

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -''Hiccup ?''-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?-''Je t'appelle pour te dire que je t'aime comme un dingue !''-C'est ça. Dis-moi ça demain, quand tu seras sobre.





	I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_Tell me this when you're sober_

Hiccup était tranquillement installé dans son appartement, à réparer son grille-pain un vendredi soir. Il adorait réparer toute sorte de chose. Et ne pas sortir le vendredi soir lui convenait parfaitement. Ses amis avaient plusieurs fois tenté de le faire sortir en boîte, dans un bar, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. À la limite il préférait les soirées entre potes autour d'une pizza. Mais ce soir-là, c'était l'anniversaire d'Aster, et Jack, son meilleur ami, avait décidé de le faire en boîte. Il avait invité Hiccup, bien entendu, mais celui-ci avait décliné poliment, en lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, et on aurait pu lui reprocher de faire un effort, mais il ne supportait pas ces endroits bruyants, peuplé de monde et des spectacles obscènes qui se passaient devant lui, des fois.

Il avait quasiment fini de le remonter quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'heure qui indiquait 23:54, et se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-là, avant de prendre son téléphone et de voir ''Jack''. Il soupira, sachant que son ami était probablement déjà bourré.

-Oui ?

-''Hiccup ?''

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-''Je t'appelle pour te dire que je t'aime comme un dingue !''

-C'est ça. Dis-moi ça demain, quand tu seras sobre.

-''Hiccup…''

-Si ça n'a rien d'urgent, je te laisse, je vais me coucher.

-''Attends…''

-Quoi ?

-''… Bonne nuit''.

Hiccup l'entendit raccrocher, et haussa les épaules. Il adorait Jack, vraiment, mais il avait l'alcool amoureux et avait tendance à faire des déclarations d'amour à tout le monde quand il avait quelques verres dans le nez.

Hiccup rangea son grille-pain, soudainement déprimé. Bien sûr, il fallait que Jack lui dise qu'il l'aime quand il avait bu. Ça faisait des mois qu'Hiccup sentait son cœur se serrer dès qu'il apercevait sa tignasse blanche. Et Jack lui disait qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui. Quand il avait bu. À combien d'autres personnes avait-il déclaré son amour avant lui, ce soir ?

La boule au ventre, Hiccup alla se coucher.

  


Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnette de son appartement qui le réveilla. Encore un peu endormi et en caleçon, il se leva et alla répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jack, avec une tête de lendemain de soirée affreuse.

-Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous…

-Je t'aime.

Hiccup se figea sur place.

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime. Tu voulais que je te le dise quand je serais sobre. Bon je ne te garantis pas que je n'ai pas encore de l'alcool dans le sang, mais je dois être à peu près sobre, maintenant. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me colles un vent magistral, hier soir, mais au moins, ça m'a fait décuver tout de suite.

Il finit par un rire sans joie, la mine triste.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-C'est Bunny… Hier soir, il m'a dit que si je voulais lui faire un cadeau, j'avais qu'à t'appeler et te dire que je t'aimais. Et quand je lui ai dit que tu ne me croyais pas, il m'a dit que je devais revenir aujourd'hui, dessaoulé, pour te le dire.

-Attends… Toi et Bunny vous avez fait quoi ? Une espèce de pari pour que tu viennes me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Non. Bunny m'a demandé que je vienne t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Donc… Tu m'aimes ?

Jack soupira.

-Ouais. Écoutes, je ne te demande rien…

-Putain, soupira Hiccup. Ça veut dire que je suis obligé de me taper les soirées en boîte, maintenant ?

Jack le regarda un instant, incompréhensif, puis quand l'information parvint à son cerveau, il sourit.

-Désolé…

-C'est pas grave, je suppose, dit Hiccup en souriant. Je vais m'y habituer. Tu veux une aspirine ?

-Avec joie.

Jack le suivit à l'intérieur de son appartement. 


End file.
